


Locked Up

by ZoeysZone



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flash is only mentioned, Fluff, High School, Inspired by Fanart, Locker, M/M, One Shot, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeysZone/pseuds/ZoeysZone
Summary: This is just a one-shot based on a fanart.What happens when once again Peter Parker gets shoved into a locker by Flash Thompson?





	Locked Up

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for MONTHS so I decided to finally post it. I found the image that inspired me on google images, I tried to find the original post, the best I could find was this: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c8/50/1b/c8501bb140593d54bbc5f4510b745c45.jpg  
> I believe it is by @Somilk_吮指原味奶 if anyone could help me find the original link, I would like to give them credit. I hope you enjoy. :)  
> PS I know the Title is lame...

Once again, Peter is being shoved into a locker by Flash. He winches as his body collides with metal and huffs out a breath in frustration. He leans his head against the cold metal door as he thinks about how long he'll be in here. Mr. Ganes is going to lecture him on being absent again- Peter let out a groan at the very thought.

Suddenly, he’s falling forward as the locker is opened. Peter's eyes widen as two strong arms catch him before he can fall against a bright red chest. He blinks twice in confusion before tilting his head up. His hazel eyes widen as he takes in the sight before him. Deadpool, fully costumed and armed Deadpool, is holding him up.

"Wade!" Peter whispers incredulously, "what are you even doing here?" He watches as the mercenary's mask moves, as if he’s opening his mouth. But before he can respond, the two hear voices heading towards them. In a panic, Peter bares his teeth at Wade threateningly before grabbing the man by his suit and dragging him into the locker with him.

It’s a tight squeeze, with Peter's slender frame tangled in Wade’s much broader frame. The boy is surprised Deadpool is even able to fit. Peter closes his eyes for a moment to compose himself, before looking at the man squashed against him.The two stare at each other in the dim lighting that seeps through the openings in the locker door. Peter glares up at the man, disgruntled.

"What the hell are you even doing here, Wade!" Peter growls, still managing to keep his voice at a whisper- even after the footsteps have trailed away.

"Well Petey boy, I wanted to pop in and surprise you at your school! But then I saw that asswipe lock you in here. So, I figured I would come save you," the merc replies joyfully, his voice dropping to a near growl at the mention of Flash. Even with the mask on, Peter can tell Wade has a wide grin stretched across his face. The boy just rolls his eyes at the older man's antics.

"So, you thought you coming to my school dressed as a killer mercenary, covered in deadly weapons, was a good idea?" Peter deadpanned.

The mask shifts, as Peter figures the other man is now frowning. Probably pouting at being reprimanded. "But, Petey pie," Deadpool whines, before he gasps. "I should have worn my frilly dress shouldn't I?"

"No," Peter states bluntly.

"You don't like my dress?" He sulks.

"That's not the issue here Wade! You know I love when you wear your dresses. But, you can't just come to my school like this."

"Okay, I'm sorry baby boy." Peter sighs, resting his head on the older man's broad chest.

"Great, now the janitor is going to be looking at me weird for weeks."

"Why?"

Peter looks up at Wade's eyes with a raised brow, "who do you think lets me out this locker?"

"Wait, how often does this happen?"

Peter gives a half-hearted shrug in response, "probably about three times a week or so. Depends on if the football team wins or not, usually."

"What!" Peter's spidey sense goes off when he hears the sliding of metal being unsheathed. He braces his hands against Wade’s broad chest, looking up at the masked man in alarm. "I'm gonna kill that Flash boy."

"Wade, put that knife away. How are you even able to reach that, there's no room in here to move?" Wade just smirks through his mask.

The two did end up staying smooshed together in that locker, bickering all the while, until the janitor finally let them out at the end of the school day. True to his word, the janitor did look at Peter funny for the next month.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD!! I have never had a story blow up like this before!! This story has the most kudos out of them all and only a couple of days after I published it!!! I’m so awestruck right now it’s crazy, thank you everyone for the kudos and the comments!!! This makes me want to keep updating my stories!


End file.
